zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:97.101.94.22
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User Plan/ Survival page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. You may also find the Manual of Style to be helpful in abiding by Zombiepedia's standards, and avoiding reverted contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. Have a nice day! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk User Plan Anonymous editor accounts are not permitted to create user plans. Please create a registered account, and if you wish, you may copy and pase this into a new user plan page — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 16:57, July 19, 2013 (UTC) This is For these people who need to survive in a small world made mostly of zombies. Steps 1. Make shure you have at least sheet metal and a torch(modern). 2. If you can weld the sheet metal over the windows and doors make shure you can get out but no zombes can get in. 3. Make shure you have supplies to last you at LEAST 4 weeks. 4. Keep Stealing stuff from stores. 5. Also you need weapons and LOTS of ammunition such as rifles and shotguns tehse are more reliable because you can shoot zombies from a distiance and you need a vheicle to get here and there. 6. (OPTINOAL and HARD) Dig tunnels under ground form the inside of your house to make underground rooms so you can live there i reccomend underground farm and you are untouchable if you have a decent barrier to keep you safe underground there is still a hazard from cave-ins. '''Now, the options above are very demanding in the areas of resourse and time. Not all people are "Ready" for the zombie attack. So really, how are you to be so prepared to follow the above?' Obviously, If you are reading this you must ahve at least SOME knowlage of the "ZOMBIES" so to speak. You are looking for som good advise or a simple plan guide line to follow. Thus meaning, you must have the simple necessity to last for a few days. This guide you are about to read is nothing special. It does not include how to rebuild civilisation and discover a cure (some may, or may not...) but a simple guide on BASIC survival. 'Your bug out bag' =Creating Your Emergency Action Plan= If tomorrow you were presented with a disaster of any type – flood, tornado, zombie apocalypse – would you know exactly what to do? Most people have no plan at all, and those of us who do have a plan haven’t accounted for as much as we need to (myself included, I have to admit). Every plan will be unique based on your own situation. Things like how large your family is, your geographic location, whether you live in an urban area or out in the country, and time of the year will need to be taken into account. The key is to have a solid foundation of principles to rely on, and then stay flexible based on circumstances. What is the nature of the emergency? *There are very different responses you should take between a fire and a blizzard, or a flood or riots. And obviously, most likely nobody will try to eat you unless they’re a zombie. *Create a plan for each situation, and make sure everyone understands what they need to do. Stay put or bug out? *If your house or building is on fire or under water, you need to get out. In most circumstances, however, you have a choice. *If you have stockpiled food and water, staying put is probably your best bet in most situations. *If you do have to bug out, where will you go? Be specific. Designate a gathering place *If everyone is together already, that’s great. The most likely situation, though, is that one or more family members will be scattered either at work, or school, or some other place. *If you don’t live together, or have friends and neighbors who will join you, you should designate a meeting spot. *If young children will be stranded at a school or recreational activity, assign one person to set out to get them. Make sure that person’s whereabouts are known by the group. *If you need to get away from the house in case of a fire or gas leak, assign a meet up at a street corner or other landmark. Escape route *If you have to leave, and fast, what’s the most likely route everyone will take? That way will be packed with traffic. The secondary route probably will too. If you avoid the top 2 routes and take another, you will be well ahead of everyone else. *Use a satellite map such as Google Maps to help you plan different routes before you need them. How long can your supplies last? *If you’ve stockpiled well and are staying put, you can hopefully outlast the crisis. *If you do need more supplies, where will you most likely find what you need? How safe will your journey to get them be? *If you’re bugging out, remember that a typical bug out bag will only give you 3 days. A source of water is more important than food, and if it’s cold outside, finding a shelter takes priority. Security *Is your home properly secured and structurally sound? *If the integrity of your building is compromised by a disaster, is it fixable, or will you need to find a new shelter? *In times of civil unrest, or, of course, the living dead roam the streets, how well can you protect yourself and your family? Consider whatever means necessary. *Desperate people are scary, and in urban areas there will be many. In times of crisis, they might be your greatest threat. Remember, it’s the counter-intuitive that will most benefit you. When everyone is heading one way, use a less crowded route. When everyone is panicking, keep your wits. When everyone is living like there’s no tomorrow, prepare for tomorrow. Ways to Fortify Your Home for the Zombie Apocalypse '1) Protecting Windows and Doors' Your windows and doors are the vulnerable spots on your house. An alarm system that sounds whenever windows or doors are broken would be a danger system to have installed prior to things getting out of hand by it sounding the dinner bell for more flesh eating beats. The most simple thing to use to blockade windows and doors is wood. You could you a table or another door from a room inside the house. they need to be able to withstand the brute, supernatural strength of a horde of zombies thou. 2) Securing the Perimeter You’ll need a heads-up that zombies are prowling, so this involves securing the perimeter around your house. Installing trip wires in the yard will alert you to activity outside. Ditches might be advantageous as well to slow down the clumsy undead. A dog would also be a valuable asset to alert you to sounds and movement just be careful, his barking may attract more walkers. Just don’t send Fido off to defend the property because he probably won’t come back. When thinking about different types of perimeters, think of the materials. Which fence would be strongest? A metal fence would work best, but, it would take up lots of time, looking and building it. While a wooden fence will probably hold them off for a moment and will be fine if you get there in time. The layout of your perimeter is also crucial. When the horde is forced to appear in one spot, it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel. 3) Observation Deck It’s crucial that you know what’s out there and what’s coming. This means an observation deck or point that’s high. Yes – this probably means the roof, so get over your fear of heights. From your vantage point, you can keep a lookout for coming hordes, signal to others in your group and try to defend from your position of height. It's best to send someone up who is handy with a long range weapon. There's no point of taking a bat up with you since you can't throw it at the incoming horde. # 4) Emergency Kit A well-stocked emergency kit will help your group stay alive and comfortable for at least a while. You’ll need a gallon of water for every person per day, this may be hard to find, so half should be okay, depending on what activites you are doing throughout the day. You’ll also need a stock of nonperishable food to keep you going – think cans of beans and soup. If anyone in your household needs medications, make sure you have an adequate supply in stock. Have a good supply of clothing, bedding, towels and warm outerwear, too. # Add tools and supplies to your emergency kit – a battery-powered radio, a utility knife and the all-versatile duct tape. Last but not least, throw in some first aid supplies so you’re prepared for injuries. Don’t forget maps, a compass and battery-operated sources of light. If you think you may be coming into close and personal contact with zombies, protective clothing may be advantageous. This means chain mail or Kevlar – anything that will withstand a deadly zombie bite. # Weapons Assuming you plan to defend yourself against zombie attacks, you’re going to need weapons. You’ve got several options, from firearms to blades to bludgeons. Choose an assortment of weapons, for the most versatility. When securing firearms, go through the proper process to get your permits. Once you have the weapons, it’s time to practice with them until you feel completely comfortable and invincible. This will probably involve significant time to make sure you’re wielding your weapons like an expert. And finally, you’ll need to stow your weapons throughout your house so that you’re never more than 10 feet away from a weapon. Some good household weapons include baseball bats, frying pans, and golf clubs. Maybe even try turning on your treadmill and placing it in front of a weak area. The zombie would just continue to walk on it in place! If It All Fails Plan to stay in your house for as long as possible, but you need to realize that you probably won’t be able to hole up there forever. This is especially true if you live in a highly populated area – more people equal more zombies on the prowl. Eventually, you’re going to have to ditch your house and head for the hills – literally. A back door or multible exits are needed to be able to escape with your life. Try and keep a B.O.B and weapons next to them so you can grab them when escaping. Stay safe. -Alex Osobrne